Returning
by FuyuMitsukai
Summary: Naruto learns that he can bring, not one, but two Uchiha back home to Konoha and he’s determined as ever.


**Summary: **

Naruto learns that he can bring, not one, but two Uchiha back home to Konoha and he's determined as ever.

**Disclaimer:**

In no way, shape, or form, do I own Naruto. Praise Kishimoto.

**Warnings:**

Future malexmale relationships and language.

**A/N:**

This will be AU to as far back as volume 38, but I will be using information from volumes up to 43 (especially 43), so beware of spoilers if you don't like them and haven't read that far.

There is such a pull to take advantage of what has been revealed about Itachi, so I'm joining the fray. Enjoy!

---

**Returning**

**Chapter One – the truth**

**---**

"Naruto! Stand still!"

Naruto stood, awkwardly leaning over Tsunade's desk as she turned his arm this way and that way, her hand glowing green with healing chakra as it hovered over his arm. "It's fine already," he moaned, squirming a little more until she finally released his hand. "Geez." He rubbed his palm lightly to encourage circulation back into his fingers, having been cut off by Tsunade's strong grip. "You, of all people, should know how fast I heal," he said, a small grin on his lips as he stepped back between Sakura and Sai. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, lightly tapping him on the back of the head.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "That still doesn't mean you should take your cast off without a medic nin nearby."

"Ah, but Sakura was right there!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade frowned and shifted her eyes over to Naruto's right. When Sakura nodded in confirmation of his words, Tsunade sighed and placed a hand over three identical scrolls lying on the desk in front of her. "I have a mission for you that comes from the council. However, before I can tell you the details, I need you to read this report." She picked up the scrolls and held them out for them to take. "It holds information that you need to know first."

Sakura was the first to step forward and she took all three scrolls before turning to her teammates and handing them one. The room fell into silence as the wax seals on the scrolls were broken and they started to read. The report was long, written with a precise hand in exact, unbiased detail. The silence deepened.

"Itachi-san was…" Sakura started slowly, stopping when Naruto made a strangled sound next to her. Her eyes met with Sai's briefly and then they both looked at Naruto with concern.

Tsunade folded her fingers together on the desk, frowning at her hands. "Yes. Everything in that scroll is true. As his current mission has been deemed too dangerous to continue, the council has decided that they want him back in Konoha. Your mission is to retrieve him and return safely."

Sakura and Sai nodded in understanding and their attention shifted back to Naruto, who was starting to shake as he clutched the scroll in one hand. The ever-present, cheerful optimism had vanished and Sakura could feel herself growing anxious for Naruto's decision.

Finally, his lips parted. "I… I need time." With that, he turned suddenly and walked quickly out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tsunade winced and then sighed heavily.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Shouldn't someone go with him?" she questioned softly.

Tsunade shook her head. "He needs to be alone for this. He believed the lie just as much as Sasuke does."

"What if he doesn't want to do it?" Sai asked as he stepped forward and placed the scroll on the desk.

"He'll go," Tsunade said finally. "He'll realize something important and he'll have no reason not to."

---

Naruto found himself running the moment he stepped foot outside of the Hokage tower. His mind was racing and he was barely aware of his body taking him away from the morning crowds of village, away from human presence. He was standing completely still for several minutes before he realized that he had finally stopped. Looking around, he frowned at the three wooden posts. The training grounds where team seven had learned of the concept of teamwork. His fists tightened and he looked down at his right hand when he heard a light crunch of paper.

Of course. The scroll.

For a long moment, he continued to clutch the scroll, quietly wishing that the wooden peg at its center would snap, that the paper would burst into flames, that the words would dissolve and disappear. But what he wished most of all was that the report in his hands was wrong, that what he had known and believed because of his friendship with Sasuke was the absolute truth.

"_Everything in that scroll is true."_

The words echoed through his mind and Naruto sighed, throwing himself to the ground beside one of the wooden posts. After a few seconds of staring at the scroll like it was his own personal ticket to hell, he unfurled it once more.

_I have confirmed, as suspected by the council, plans within the Uchiha clan to overthrow the current governing system by any means of force. I have received further orders to eliminate the entirety of the clan within the week. Under the circumstances …_

Naruto tore his eyes away, bottom lip drawn between his teeth and his brow furrowed. His head started to throb with the effort of his thoughts.

Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of his own clan, had been ordered to do so in order to suppress and eliminate an uprising against the Hokage and council.

Naruto let out a whoosh of breath as the words resounded in his skull, finally admitting to himself that he understood what the scroll was telling him. Itachi was a sacrifice for the sake of the peace in the village. Everything that had become Sasuke's life, the one thing that tore a friendship apart, was a complete lie.

Naruto let out a frustrated yell and punched the ground. His heart ached for his once best friend. What would be left of the life consumed by hatred and revenge? Would he understand why his brother had to do what he did? Would he understand the need for the lie? Was there time to save Sasuke's soul?

Naruto breathed a sigh as he fell back against the post again. In a way, he respected the man. Itachi had sacrificed so much, all for his village. He had a love for his village that Naruto was barely starting to grasp himself. It seemed the only thing he held above the village was his little brother, but even the lie he had left behind was to protect the village from his brother's wrath.

And Sasuke was still in the dark. He needed to be captured and returned home. Maybe he could be persuaded to understand. Itachi could…

Naruto could feel himself jolt in surprise. Itachi could be the lure that would bring Sasuke back home! Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead. He had spent several minutes brooding when the thing that should be first on his mind was the last.

He suddenly grinned. The possibility of Sasuke finally returning to Konoha never seemed so reachable before. He would definitely be keeping his promise to Sakura now. Sasuke was coming back to the village, willing or not.


End file.
